Lonely Day
by bestfriends4life
Summary: Stefan is a druggy  and Jessie is needing to find a way out. What happens to both of them when their friend come out to support them through their addictions? Will love conquer all?
1. An Overview Of Life in Alphabet City

**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot. I do not own System of a Down's "Lonely Day" nor do i own any of the characters of RENT.

_**Such a lonely day  
>And its mine<br>The most loneliest day of my life**_

Such a lonely day  
>Should be banned<br>Its a day that I can't stand

He was in for it big time. He was in so deep that he didn't even know if he could be saved. Was this the life that he was meant to live? He was a druggie and had been since the day he left school. Nobody knew that he was going through this and he preferred that nobody ever did. He would do anything to get his drugs. He would even go and sell himself to get the money that he needed for his drugs. He sure as hell needed a fix, but instead he just ran away.

_**The most loneliest day of my life  
>The most loneliest day of my life<strong>_

Such a lonely day  
>Shouldn't exist<br>It's a day that I'll never miss

On the other side of town, there was a girl, who was in an ever deeper hole. She was so deep in her well, that not even Lassie could save her. Lines of agony etched into her arms remind her of the paths that she took to get where she was. Was this her fate? This life? This hellhole? Or was she doomed to have something worse? Could it possibly be something better? Who would have thought that this once brilliant girl would be doing this? For anyone who cared about her, it was too late. She had written her note and she sat there wondering if this was what she wanted to do.

_**Such a lonely day  
>And its mine<br>The most loneliest day of my life**_

And if you go,  
>I wanna go with you<br>And if you die,  
>I wanna die with you<br>Take your hand and walk away

Just as she raised the razorblade for the last time, she saw him. She also recognized him, but she wasn't quite sure where she had saw him before. She put the razorblade down and ran outside. She stopped him and as she looked at him she said to herself, "I know who he is." This is the crashing of two hearts that eventually led to the sinking of a ship. This was Stefan and Jessie. This is how they saved each other. This was their heaven in hell.

_**The most loneliest day of my life  
>The most loneliest day of my life<br>The most loneliest day of my life**_

Such a lonely day  
>And its mine<br>Its a day I'm glad I survived


	2. Chapter 2: Why Me?

A/N: If you still know any of the characters mentioned in the story, it means that I still don't own them lol. The only character I own is Jessie

Chapter Two: Why Me?

Jessie was sitting in her apartment waiting on Roger, Mimi and Mark to show up. These were her best friends in the entire world, ok at least as far as New York. They were there when her ex broke up with her, when she was so depressed that Mimi stayed with her to make sure that she wouldn't do anything stupid. It had been almost a year since that fateful day and Jessie had the scars to prove it, both mentally and physically.

wNot many people would see from her bubbly demeanor that she would resort to this type of violence to feel anything in her life. But then again, who was the real Jessie? Did she get replaced by a new Jessie in her last relationship? She couldn't even tell herself why she was acting so different from the way she was acting before.

Jessie was now sitting on her bathroom floor etching another line into her arm when the door opened and Mimi was standing there. Jessie was so absorbed into her etching that she didn't even realize that anyone was standing there until she lifted the razor and then it was snatched away from her. She looked up and told the person to fuck off, but as the words were coming out of her mouth, she realized who exactly she was talking to and quickly shut her mouth.

Mimi by this time was waving the razor blade around and yelling at her. All Jessie could pick up on was, "Could have killed yourself…. What if I didn't get here and time…. What would Mark think?" That last statement made Jessie start to think. Why would Mark care if she died, it wasn't as if he liked her at all. He probably just thought that she was pathetic just like her last ex did.

Mimi realized that Jessie had heard her last remark when she saw her go deep into thought. Mimi then thought to herself 'If mark finds out that I was the one to tell Jessie how he feels about her, he'll be so mad at me.' She went on to ask Jessie what she thought she was doing with that razor blade. Jessie looked over at her and with a sigh said, "I'm just trying to feel again. I never felt any emotion or pain since he broke up with me and this is the only way I can feel."

Mimi let her sob into her shoulder as she let the pain break out of her in her tears. Mimi just stayed there until she realized that Jessie had fallen asleep on her shoulder and there was a huge wet patch on her sweater from where Jessie had cried. She shifted Jessie and then stood up bringing her up with her, so that she could get her into bed and then clean up the bathroom.

Mimi lay Jessie down on the bed and then pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and called Roger at his apartment that he shared with Collins and Mark. The answering machine picked up, "Speak." "Roger, it's me, Mimi. I'm at Jessie's apartment and she's in bad shape so when you get this just call me. It's better if you and Mark don't come over right now. I'll talk to you later honey and I love you." Mark was coming in the door as Mimi hung up and decided to check the answering machine to see what she had left. When he heard the message, he panicked and started to pack some clothes to take over to Jessie's so that Mimi could get some rest.

Just then Roger came into the apartment and heard the message and then he saw Mark's camera bag and started shouting out for him. Mark came out of his room with his duffle bag and was going over to put it with his camera bag. Roger asked him, "Where are you going? I just called Mimi back and she said she would call us when Jessie woke up and then we could go over there if she was up to having visitors."

Mark nodded but he clearly was not happy with what Roger had told him. Mark sat back down and thought of how he could possibly sneak out of the apartment later and go over to Jessie's. He needed to tell her how he felt about her. He went back to his room with his duffle and pretended to unpack his bag before he put it right by the foot of his bed, out of the sight of Roger.

Later that night, after both Roger and Mark ate, Roger returned to his room and was content on playing his guitar and going to sleep. However after about three hours, he felt that something was up because he hadn't heard any of Mark's movie equipment going, even though that Mark told him that he was going to be editing most of the night.

He walked out of his room and to his shock the entire apartment had no power turned on other that the light in his room. He went over to Mark's bedroom door and knocked but there was no response. He decided that it wouldn't hurt to have a peek into Mark's bedroom and that is exactly what he did. He looked over at Mark's bed, expecting him to be asleep but he wasn't there, his bed was still made up like he did it every morning. Roger then raced back to his room and called Mimi to warn her that Mark was on his way over.

Mimi slumped down against the wall after listening to the panicked message from Roger telling her that Mark was coming over and that he might have left as much as two hours before. Mimi went to check on Jessie, where she had left her in her bed.

She walked in and sitting on the edge of her bed was Mark. Mimi grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room, where she proceeded to berate him on things such as why he came over and how long was he sitting on the edge of her bed with her waiting for her to wake back up. He wasn't sure how long it would take but he would be dammed if he let her walk away from him again to be used by another man.

A/N: Will Mark finally get his girl? Will Jessie realize what has been in front of her eyes the entire time or will she turn her back on Mark and date someone else?


End file.
